Ne m'abandonne pas
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs s’en veut toujours d’avoir laissé s’enfuir Ari. Il a l’impression d’avoir échoué. L’équipe essaie de lui remonter le moral, sans succès, pourtant il y a quelqu’un qui va faire apparaître ce magnifique sourire qui n’appartient qu’à lui.


_**Ne m'abandonne pas **_

Titre : « Ne m'abandonne pas »

Auteur : AbbyGibbs Stephjag : Et bien, ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ce n'est pas juste – ils appartiennent une nouvelle fois à DPB ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les meilleures séries et personnages lui appartiennent ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me l'expliquer ? Ces personnages souffrent toujours trop. Donc j'ai décidé de les emprunter pour quelques temps. Le temps d'une histoire, je promets de les rendre même si j'aimerais vraiment qu'ils soient à moi.

Genre : Moments Abby/Gibbs. Romance.

Classification : T (+13 comme toujours pour avoir une planche de salut)

Spoilers : « The Truth is out there » / « Zone d'ombre »

Résumé: Gibbs s'en veut toujours d'avoir laissé s'enfuir Ari. Il a l'impression d'avoir échoué. L'équipe essaie de lui remonter le moral, sans succès, pourtant il y a quelqu'un qui va faire apparaître ce magnifique sourire qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

Note de l'auteur : cette fic est une post épisode pour « Zone d'ombre » et elle pourrait aussi être une suite de « Vaincre ses peurs pour trouver l'amour ». Mais vous pouvez lire cette histoire sans avoir lu « Vaincre ses peurs pour trouver l'amour ». L'histoire se déroule un mois après la scène de fusillade de « Piège en sous-sol ». Abby et Gibbs sont vraiment mes préférés. Ne croyez pas que je n'aime pas Tony, Kate ou Ducky, loin de là, c'est juste que Gibbs et Abby ont ce… je ne sais pas exactement quoi qui fait que je les aime plus.

La troisième partie de « Pris au Piège » est en cours d'écriture.

Et pour les lecteurs de JAG, je ne vous ai pas oubliés. Je le promets.

Feedbacks : Et bien, je les adore bien évidemment – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie de construire une histoire. J'adore écrire, je ne permettrai à personne de m'en décourager, jamais. Je n'ai pas de problème avec les lecteurs qui préféraient ne pas la lire, mais j'en ai vraiment un avec ceux qui écrivent des mails irrespectueux uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas la fin qu'ils auraient voulu avoir. Si vous voulez me communiquer ce que j'aurais pu écrire de mieux dans l'histoire que j'ai écrite, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse est de vous lancer dans une diatribe sur mon travail, je vous en prie, faites-le mais en privé, d'accord ? Merci.

**23:47 EST **

**Bureau de Gibbs, bâtiment du NCIS **

**Washington, D.C.**

L'agent spécial Gibbs du NCIS était assis à son bureau, le regard rivé sur son ordinateur. Sur l'écran une série de photo défilait rapidement mais aucune ne correspondait au portrait qui avait un sourire mauvais comme pour dire : « Attrape-moi si tu le peux, mais tu n'y arriveras pas. J'ai gagné. »

Les images changeaient, mais il ne les voyait pas, perdu dans ses pensées et en colère après lui-même. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour le laisser lui échapper ? Et le pire de tout était qu'il avait eu le pressentiment de ce qu'il allait faire et il avait réagi. Et ça il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Gibbs fut ramené à la réalité par la sonnerie de son téléphone cellulaire. Il le sortit de la poche de sa veste et l'ouvrit. « Gibbs. »

« Gibbs ? Tu pourrais descendre au Labo, s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je te montre quelque chose à propos d'un échantillon d'ADN que tu as ramené l'autre jour. »

« J'arrive tout de suite, Abby. »

Abby raccrocha et sourit. Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, mais ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois et elle n'était pas certaine d'où ils en étaient de leur relation. Gibbs voulait-il vraiment aller plus loin ? Ou ce qui s'était produit il y a un mois n'était qu'un baiser parce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés en situation dangereuse ?

Ils ne se sentaient pas du tout gênés en présence l'un de l'autre. C'était super entre eux, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé alors avait resserré leur lien. Et Tony n'avait pas dit un mot sur ce qu'il savait. Il avait juste un peu taquiné Abby. Et Abby était simplement entrée dans son jeu.

Elle tapotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur lorsque Gibbs entra et elle ne l'entendit pas à cause de sa musique qui jouait. Lorsqu'il se tint derrière elle et se pencha pour murmurer dans son oreille gauche, elle sursauta.

« Hey, Abby. »

« Gibbs pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

« Fais quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Me faire sursauter comme ça, » sourit-elle en le regardant.

Gibbs lui tendit un Coffee-Pow qu'il avait apporté pour elle. « Tu sais, Gibbs, tu devrais faire plus de bruit quand tu descends au labo. Et j'avais raison, tu n'es pas rentré chez toi, » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi non plus, alors… »

« Prise en flag ! » Sourit-elle à nouveau.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il au sujet de cet échantillon d'ADN ?»

Abby le regarda penaude. « En réalité c'était un subterfuge pour que tu descendes, » lui dit-elle avec une voix de petite fille.

« Abby ! » Gibbs feignit la colère, mais un sourire brillait dans ses yeux.

« Quoooi ? » Dit-elle innocemment.

Gibbs n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce derrière elle. Il avait placé ses deux mains sur le dossier de sa chaise. En réalité il lui était vraiment reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait appelé comme cela il pouvait se changer les idées sur ce qui s'était passé. Gérald était toujours à l'hôpital et Gibbs ne pouvait pas se libérer des images des événements qui lui passaient toujours par la tête.

Une chose était certaine cependant, Gibbs attraperait ce type tôt ou tard et lorsqu'il le ferait, il lui ferait payer. Gibbs fut ramené à la réalité par la voix d'Abby.

« Gibbs ? Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, tournant la tête pour le regarder.

« Oui, je vais bien, Abby, t'en fais pas… » Il fit pivoter la chaise de telle sorte qu'à présent elle lui faisait face.

Abby le regarda intensément dans les yeux et soupira lourdement, « Tu es toujours contrarié par toute cette histoire de terroriste, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois dans tes yeux, Gibbs. »

« Je vais bien, Abby » murmura-t-il se penchant en avant de telle sorte que son front repose contre le sien.

« Gibbs, tu es bien trop dur avec toi-même pour tout ça. Tu l'auras et Ducky pourra peser son foie, » dit-elle souriante, espérant un peu détendre l'atmosphère.

Une ébauche de sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Gibbs, mais disparut presque immédiatement. Il avait lamentablement échoué. Il n'avait pas été capable d'anticiper ce qui arriverait et maintenant, ils avaient l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leur tête. Et c'était sa faute. Il y avait pensé tout le temps pendant qu'il regardait les photos défiler sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Et il avait aussi pensé à autre chose : le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Abby dans la morgue après la fusillade. Il devait avouer qu'il n'y était pas préparé – il n'avait pas été préparé à ressentir autant de choses d'un simple baiser – même s'il partageait les sentiments d'Abby.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il commençait à ressentir quelque chose de plus profond que de l'amitié pour sa technicienne de labo, Gibbs avait pensé qu'il était fou. Ce n'était pas possible ; il ne pouvait pas éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié pour Abby, mais il se surprit à inventer des excuses pour aller la voir plus souvent.

Si Gibbs était honnête envers lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il se sentait bien chaque fois qu'il était avec Abby. Il pouvait être lui-même avec elle, il pouvait tout lui dire. Il avait cet extraordinaire sentiment qu'elle savait exactement qui il était. Abby savait des choses sur lui que même ses trois ex-femmes ignoraient. Et puis, il y avait ce problème : et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Et si quelque chose lui arrivait à elle ou à n'importe quel autre membre de son équipe à cause de sa stupidité avec ce terroriste … il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Gibbs ? Gibbs, il y a quelqu'un ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Hmmm… Désolé, tu disais, Abby ? »

Abby soupira. « Gibbs, ne t'inflige pas ça. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui nous arrive ou à n'importe qui dans le monde. Tu as pris la décision de descendre à la morgue à ce moment-là parce que tu pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire… »

« Oui et ça s'est avéré être un véritable fiasco. Il s'est échappé, Abby, parce que j'étais trop sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Et maintenant, il est dehors quelque part, en train de préparer Dieu sait quoi pour me faire payer d'avoir tué son ami. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Gérald. »

« Arrête ça, Gibbs ! » Lui dit-elle, tendant la main.

Il ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit l'idée qu'il avait échoué. Et cela brisait le cœur d'Abby de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas.

Abby sourit et lui caressa la joue délicatement. « Gibbs, tu es mon immortel. Tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance au monde. Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains s'il le fallait sans une once d'hésitation. Et ne dit pas que tu as pris la mauvaise décision car ce n'est pas le cas. Personne ne pense que tu as échoué.

« Même si tu as raison en ce qui concerne mon non échouage ― ce dont je doute toujours ― cela n'aurait pas dû arriver ! » répondit Gibbs, vaincu.

« Hello ! Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire où est le véritable agent spécial du NCIS Jethro Gibbs, s'il vous plaît ? » Abby sourit doucement.

Gibbs lui offrit un pauvre sourire triste « Oh, je t'en prie, Gibbs que dois-je dire ou faire pour te convaincre que tu n'as pas échoué ? » Demanda-t-elle légèrement irritée.

« Rien, je suppose. Je dois juste accepter que c'est humain de prendre de mauvaises décisions… » Soupira-t-il.

« Oui, ça l'est, » murmura, Abby. Elle se recula un peu de lui et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Ne te condamne pas comme ça. Je sais que tu te blâmes pour ce qui s'est passé, mais essaie de penser que tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, s'il te plaît, » lui dit elle paraissant soudainement timide.

Abby fixa le sol une demi seconde. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais et si… ? Je me fiche royalement des conséquences, pensa-t-elle avec force, il faut qu'il sache sinon je ne me pardonnerai jamais de ne pas le lui avoir dit.

« Abby ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…, » commença–t-il.

« Moi aussi, mais toi d'abord, » répondit-elle levant à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas descendue à la morgue ce jour-là. Je serais devenu dingue, admit Gibbs dans un murmure. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, si tu avais été là-dessous…

Elle sourit avant de se pencher à nouveau en avant afin de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour les plus douces secondes de toute sa vie. Ensuite elle se recula à nouveau légèrement.

« Alors est-ce que cela signifie que tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? »

Fin Ou pas ?

5


End file.
